Ice Maiden( Kyouya Tategami LoveStory)
by MoonGirlRock
Summary: A shy girl named Enma Takanashi meets a Legendary Blader. This boy is Kyoya Tategami who is sent in a mission to find the Star Fragment. While in his mission she met Enma . She is a tomboyish, funny and gentle girl , she held a sad past, but it keeps her
1. Summary

Summary

A shy girl named Enma Takanashi meets a Legendary Blader. This boy is Kyoya Tategami who is sent in a mission to find the Star Fragment. While in his mission she met Enma . She is a tomboyish, funny and gentle girl , she held a sad past, but it keeps her smile on her lips. But her life will change because the Star Fragment choose her as Keeper of Spiritual Blade. What will happen to Enma , will she able to change, sacrificing herself to the others? Will she learn what's love?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enma's Nightmare

Alone and floating, engulfed by the dark a seven year old girl was hugging herself for her dear life. Seeing the body of the dead people, cries of pain and sobs of crying. Her head was throabbing in pain and her eyes were shut tightly.

Screams and sobs are haunting her. She shake her head vigorously as if she was not liking what's happening to her.

"Stop...!" she yelled. But her begging didn't stop the voices. Instead it became louder and louder.

"No...!" she shrieked loudly while shaking.

But in her back, an ice-blue shadow was rising up and it get higher and higher. She opens her eyes slowly ignoring the pain. Her eyes were wide open like saucer and she whimpers in pain. She looking back and saw a shadow of a beautiful maiden, shining and praying.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"Don't worry my child!" the maiden said with a pure kind. "I will protect you!"

She stopped crying and slowly her little smile is showing on her face.

"Like what's you see?" a taunting voice said from behind her. The atmosphere became heavier and fog starting to form getting thicker that its hard to see.

She's turning around hesitantly, an evil shadow appearing in front of her eyes. A hideous monster... She looked with hatred and fear. Is trying to hide in the ice maiden's shadow, but its useless because the monster is coming closer.

"Now your mine!" It shrieked and smiled devilishly.

Enma gasps and open her eyes widely, she slowly sits in her bead. Her heart was beating, she wipes it with the back of her hand.

"Another pathetic nightmare, isn't it, Maiden?" she spoke with her blade, who was in a chair next to her bed. Crystal Maiden is her Ice-type, defense style blade.

"You're better than this Enma... Don't let that nightmare got into you. They are just dreams!" she thought with her enthusiasm smile.

She get up on her bed and started to walking to her closet.

"I will count on you Maiden!" she spoke again with her blade. "This is the beautiful day for a walk!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her daily life

She walked outside on her apartment and shove her hands in her pocket. The wind blows codly in her face but she's ignore it. She tries to focus on walking. She can hear only the faint footsteps and the sounds of the crickets.

The wind blew passed her again and shivers. There's a feeling that someone watches her and starring at her. She spuns around her back and looked wonderly at the roof. She saw a blured black shadow past and disappear.

"Maybe it was a cat or something" she sighed boredly.

Looking at the sky and stars that are twinkling, she closed her eyes and held her hand reaching. Memories and flashbcks of her past entering her mind.

She groaned "I don't want to think about this again!"

She turned back and keeps heading back. She just stared blankly on the ground that she walks. Soon enough she got into the apartment, she put the key in the doorknob and unlocked it, she went into her room and plopped myself into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She close her eyes for a while but she didn't dare to sleep again.

She admits to herself that she's afraid to fell asleep again. That nightmare, the one who ruined her whole life, she gritted her teeth in anger and tighted the grip on her knuckles. "That's what happened when I try to sleep..." she said on her mind.

Those nightmares are about her past, it always comes to her mind. She wants these thoughts to be gone and stop bothering.

She opens her eyes and hop out of bed. She walked into the window. She opens it and not really looking on something. She put on her hand on her face and stare blankly on the lazily full moon.

The time skipped so fast. The sun is starting to rise, it means that it's morning already. She closed the window and her curtains.

She enter the bathroom and undressed herself to take a shower. She turns on the shower and the water flows on her body. She closed her eyes to relax and clear those thoughs on her mind. Her worthless thoughts.

"Don't worry Enma! Soon will you prove the others that you are not weak!" she thoughts to herself.

She finished washing and turn off the water, steams covering her body. She grabs a towel and dried herself, she took her clothes who contets a white T-shirt with short black trousers. On her foot she puts her white socks and put her black shoes. She put on her hands, black gloves. She arranged her hair, making two pigtails. She likes her hairstyle. She put her beyblade and the instruments on her pocket.

She glanced the mirror one more time.

She walked down to the kitchen and opens the fridge and finding some food. "Looks like I need to go shopping or I'll starved to death" she laughed on herself.

She finally grabs an egg and some leftover bacons. She starts to frying on her pan. " Here it goes..." she thoughed on herself, smiling on her lips


End file.
